Shadow of the Day
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Kali Vincent, part of the Shepards Gang, is not your average greaser girl. She loves to fight with the Socs, participate in rumbles, and Just loves being a Greaser. Kali is too hardened to care. What happens when A Love/Hate relationship begins to form?
1. Preview

Shadow of the Day

A New "The Outsiders" Series

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of the Characters/content in the story. I do however own my character Kali Vincent. _

**Author Note: **This is the new series I was talking about on the updates/news on my page.

There will always be updates there, so make sure to check for any other information. THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW, so yes it its going to be short. I just want to get ideas of how many people will like it or look forward to reading it. Most likely after I finish "He loves me or he loves me not" (might be ending soon); unless I think I can handle writing them both at once. Probably going to be a little more swearing then the other story, maybe not, just a warning. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the preview and let's hope this story does just as good as my other did.

Song: Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes

Preview:

I pressed my blade up to the Soc's neck as Curly checked his pockets. "He have anything?" I asked. Curly nodded and smirked as he showed me some money and took off a gold ring he had. "Of Course he does. Give me it." I said and Curly handed me it all. "Thanks for everything." I snickered at the soc. He gulped as he became more afraid I would press the blade into his throat. I closed up my blade and put it in my back pocket. "Still thing you're tough?" I asked the Soc. I watched as he swallowed stiffly. I smirked when I saw the fear in his eyes. "Didn't think so…" My fist connected with his Jaw and I watched him fall to the ground holding his face.

"Come on, lets go find Tim. They'll finish him off." Curly said talking about the other guys we were with. "Have fun boys." I called as I heard the groans of the Soc. "Where are we meeting him?" I asked. "The Dingo." Curly said as I lit up a cigarette. I offered him it, after taking a drag, which he gladly accepted. We reached The Dingo and waited for Tim. I leaned up against a car. I didn't really care whose car it was. I just lit up another cigarette and Curly talked to whoever it was inside. "Hey Kali." I heard someone shout. I looked over to see Tim and Dally walking over. I smiled and pushed myself from the car.

"Get anything?" Tim asked as he stood beside me. I gave him half the money and the ring. "Stupid drunk Soc. He was alone, worked out perfectly. I just had him follow me into the Alley. Very easy target." I said smirking. Most people would have a guilty conscience by now. I've put myself into a place of too hardened to care. My father left when I was 2 and my mother blamed me for it. My home couldn't even be considered a home. My mom either ignored me or hit me. Half the time I didn't even know if we'd be living in the same house. When money is low you have to get it somehow. I just jump the Socs for it. Sometimes I'll do it just for something to do.

I remember the day Tim and Curly Shepard found me in one of their territory alleys. I was trying to clean myself up with rags from my fight with my mom while keeping out of the public. I was pretty much kicked out of her home ever since. She said if she saw me inside the house again she'd call the cops to drag me away. The Shepards looked after me. I've been in The Shepards Gang ever since and I would no longer call myself a Vincent. No, I was a Shepard and no one would dare ever question it. Tim showed me how to be tough/tuff. He was one of the reasons I hardened myself to the point of not caring. He showed me the true meaning of being a greaser and I love every second of it. I definitely wasn't like the other greaser girls and I was proud of it.

I've changed a lot since then now. My once long brown hair now came to shoulder length, layered hair. My "sweet shining eyes" now became a dark and cold gray. I'd take anyone on any given challenge and be able to show I can handle myself. Tim showed me how to survive, and for that… I owe him my life.


	2. The Wrong side may just be Right

Shadow of the Day

Shadow of the Day

A New "The Outsiders" Series

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of the Characters/content in the story. I do however own my character Kali Vincent and any story plot of my own that I add._

**Author Note: **So here it is. The new Series for the Outsiders. I was pretty happy with the responses for the preview so I'm excited to see how this turns out. Oh and also, like in my other story… I don't know how you picture them… but I picture them like in the movie, so like for example with Dallas, if I say Brown and not Blonde that's why. I don't know if I said it but Kali is 17. Anyway without further ado, here is Chapter 1! Kind of short. I wanted to get at least one out.

**Warning:** Mild Language. Possible Violence…

Chapter 1:

I stretched as I moved Dally's hand from around my waist. He was going to have a really bad hangover and I wanted to leave before I was the one who got bitched at. Dally and I's relationship was complicated. It was more of a…love/hate relationship. Though, I guess you could never call it a relationship. We met each other after a week of me living with Tim and Curly. My first impression? A cocky arrogant basturd. Attractive… yet annoying. He still has his moments I guess. Anyways, as I was saying before, we're a tad complicated. You see we've never actually been in a "boyfriend/girlfriend" relationship. Most of the time it was just us sleeping together so he could get back at Sylvia and then Sylvia finds out and we have a fight. Works for me, I get to blow off some steam at the same time as beat up a tramp.

Dally and I were the same in ways. We both didn't have great family lifestyles, we were both tough, and the main thing we have in common… We don't love and we don't have feeling. I guess that's why I never really cared when Dally and I slept together and then he just ran back to her. Call me an idiot, but he always comes running back. Now before you start calling me the average female greaser slut, lets get one thing straight. Dallas is the only guy I've ever slept with. Never anyone else. I got dressed and sat on the bed as I pulled my converses on. I tied them up and felt gentle hands slid down from my shoulders to my elbows. "Where you going so soon?" Dally whispered behind my ear, moving my black long hair out of the way, and planting kisses there as well. "Leaving before you get all moody from your soon to be killer hangover." I said upfront and honest. "Besides Tim will be looking for me soon." I said and turned to him. His brown eyes gazed into my own hazel eyes and I smiled. "Thanks for the night babe." I said as I kissed his lips gently, leaving him begging for more as I stood up.

"Tease…" I heard him say as I shut his door. I fixed my wifebeater and headed down the stairs. "Good night?" Buck said as I passed him cleaning the bar. I smirked and walked to the door. "Later Buck." I called and let the door slam behind me. I started walking down the street. I wasn't too worried about Socs trying to jump me. I could handle myself pretty well. "Hey…" I heard a shout behind me. I turned around and saw Dally fully dressed pulling on his leather jacket. "Want a ride? I'm sure its faster than walking. I need to talk to Tim anyways." Dallas smirked as I did. I walked back and hopped into Buck's car. Dallas drove pretty fast to The Dingo. I loved the way he drove. Tim was leaning against a car smoking a cigarette with some of the other guys from our gang. I leaned on the car next to Tim and looked around as Dally and Tim started to talk. "…he said something about the Socs gathering there. They're bound to have cash on them… a lot. I say we Jump them." I zoned back into reality when I heard Dallas say that. "Count me in." I said proudly and Tim and Dallas smirked. "We'll need a distraction." Dally said smiling as he looked me up and down; obviously thinking about the night before. I rolled my eyes and looked at a couple of others hanging out and socializing.

"Alright, then lets go." Tim said. There was about 5 or 6 of us. Plenty to take out some Socs. That's usually all we brought anyway and we always brought our best fighters. "So whats the plan?" I asked. "Bunch of Socs are going to a car dealership today. Daddy's little boy's birthday is today and he plans on buying a car. We'll need you to distract him while we take out his friends. Then we'll take him out and grab his cash." Tim said. "So I don't get to do anything? Just be eye candy!?" oh I was furious. I hated when they used me as bait. There was something about me apparently that neither Socs nor Greasers could resist. Not like any of them really got me…

"Next time babe." Dally said and I rolled my eyes. We reached the car dealership and I saw as the owner walked inside. This would be simple enough because they all pretty much separated anyway. Three of them were at one car while the birthday boy and his buddy were at another. Backs turned to each other. Oh Yeah, piece of cake. I walked over to the car the two were at and looked at the car. "Nice car." I said. I think I startled them because I was pretty quiet walking up. "Yeah it is…" One of them said. "You like cars?" The other asked. "Oh yeah… Love them." I said and smiled nicely. They both smiled in return. I looked back at the car and saw them eyeing me at the corner of my eye. I looked over at the gang and they had already taken care of the others. I smirked and turned to them. "So you buying this one? Pretty lucky if you are." I said and The one who I assumed was the one buying smiled. "Yeah. I really like it. Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime…" Dirty talking. Of course. I smirked and went close to him. I tiptoed to his ear and smirked. "Not a chance baby." I whispered and then Dallas spun him around and punched him. I grabbed the money out of his pocket and felt Dally wrap his arm around my waist. "Keep to your own kind." Dally snarled and I smirked grabbed onto his jacket in a flirtatious manor as I walked off with him.

We headed back to the Dingo to get Buck's car so Dally could give us a ride. "Hey Tramp!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Sylvia with a couple of her friends. Finally, my turn to fight. "Let's cut the bullshit, I know why you're here. Let's just get to the fight. I've been waiting all day." I said and Sylvia glared. She stepped forward and I put one finger out. "One sec..." I smirked as I looked at Dally. I grabbed him by his Christopher Medallion and his lips collided with mine with lust. Oh yeah, he was loving this. Loved the fact that two girls were fighting over him. I felt two hands cling onto my hair and throw me to the ground. I growled and got up fast before she could even lay a hand on Dallas. I tackled her to the ground and slammed her head into a few times. I got up and looked around. One of the greasers was having a beer. I grabbed it out of his hands and smashed the bottle. Holding the broken bottle in my hand waiting for her to get up.

Her eyes widened in fear. "You are like one of the boys. You're just as bad as them." I smirked and Chucked the bottle at the side of her head, watching it smash into many pieces. "Get out of here." I said and walked back to Tim. It was hardly considered a fight with her. She knew she couldn't win but she just kept trying. Trying to prove to Dally she was better. "Dally..." I heard her and saw her pout. I couldn't help but laugh. She was pathetic. "I'm done with you." Dally said and took the class ring back that he rolled off of a drunk. "Get out of my sight." I smirked. She glared at me. "This is all your fault!" She started towards me and I flicked out my blade. Her eyes widened again as she stared at the blade. "This isn't over!" She yelled as she walked off with her friends. "I'll be waiting..." I yelled back at her.

Oh Yeah… Life is good on the Wrong Side of the Tracks.


End file.
